A corrupt file (see what I did there)
by Exploding sword
Summary: Link has always been alone and weak. So one day a man in a black cloak calling him master appears offering to train him . Link suddenly sees the world in a new light and seek's to save the world. However from what? Light or dark. He will show them the best and worst of both.
1. A whole new life

Disclaimer I don't own the legend of Zelda

Deep in the kokiri forest stood a man on black robes. He had been watching waiting for the **boy without a fairy** to notice him. He wanted to train him. Raise him cal him son and apprentice. When ever **the one who leads the kokiri** discriminated him he felt rage. When the **girl with green hair** played with him he felt pride. When he cried he felt sorrow. So far he would wait and plan until he could train the **boy without a fairy.** it was time to rewrite history. And show the **Hero of Time** The world is not black and white but different shades of gray. After all not every heart is born evil and no one is born good.

[POV Link]

Link hadn't been having the best day. Once again he felt as if he was different. Why didn't he have a fairy. Why couldn't he talk. Why did he feel like he was being watched by the forest and an unknown entity.

Saria had usually comforted the blonde when this happened but today it just didn't work. He had a longing to fit in or a need to have something others didn't so he would be special. Looking out the window from his home thinking of some kind of solution.

Some way for him to feel...

...

What was that thing looking at him.

Know link hadn't seen much monsters in his life(except the occasional deku baba or skullta) but he new what ever that was seemed dangerous. Looking at it he was shocked of how it didn't move almost like a statue.

There was even animals and butterfly climbing or landing on it.

However when he went o get a good look at it's face it just disappeared. Along with the butterfly on it. Then he felt a presence behind him.

Along with a yellow butterfly fly past his face which was nice.

Turning around he faced a giant(he was a little kid so it's a giant to him) in strange black cloth it's hood covering his face. It looked down on him and link could swear he felt it smirk. Then it did something he never expected.

He started kneeling before him.

"Master...please...allow...me...to...train...you"

It spoke with a scratchy voice as if it hadn't talked in years. It's voice also sounded of a being with power and wisdom. Link on the other hand was stunned. This thing wanted to train him. And it had called him master was this his fairy. So he made a life altering decision.

He shook his head yes.

 **2 years later** (Link age ten start of the game)

"What a hard day of training said Link. We find our hero laying in bed face down. The years had aged well for him and he now wore a black clock( author here think akatsuki cloak without red clouds) covering almost like his master except no hood.

 **"That's because you didn't use magic"** said a small brown fairy flew from his cloak.

His training master/father figure.

Over the years they had grown as a father son relationship. That only increased when his master fixed his vocal cords so he could talk. He had trained in sword play many different things like stealth, poison, medicine,hunting , cooking, and his favorite magic.

 _Flashback 1 year 6 months ago_

 _A green clothed Link lay on the forest ground as his master in training had beaten him his wooden 'katana' who led he used his 'giant dagger'_ _. Honestly link still didn't see the difference a sword was a sword so why so many types._

 _Watching his opponent walk to him with his weapon gone he knew it was when he saw his hands glowing green he felt a small hint of dread. Suddenly he lunged at the downed boy and surprisingly put his hands gently on his neck._

 _"Do not worry master I am healing your vocal cords so you may talk. I noticed they are healing too slow so I shall fix them." Spoke the black garbed man._

 _Link felt a tickling feeling on his neck and after five minutes it stopped. So know link tried to speak his first word._

 _"Cn jou teckh meei mogikk"_

 _First words_

 _His teacher smiled at and then said five simple word._

 _"Yes...welcome to hell's training."_

 _Link wondered if he just signed his death warrant._

 _End flashback_

After that their relationship had grown even closer and link had then showed he was a prodigy in wind,fire,and ice magic. However he still tried his best to learn medical and energy his biggest achievement came from an accident in training.

Time magic

 _Flashback 8 moths ago_

 _Link was battling his trainer with a real sword this time( author again here before you ask the design it's an ebony dagger from skyrim elder scrolls) while his master wielded his katana both clashing against one another._

 _Pushing each other back link charged up energy into his sword to launch energy beams at his trainer who started weaving through them. Suddenly a wall of earth launched up protecting him from the blast._

 _Link quickly blocked a strike from behind and grit his again charging energy into his sword he pushed his master back for a second and unleashed a spin dash. Only to see his master teleport again and to see his feet frozen I place._

 _Turning his back to see his master about to chop his neck to knock him out.'NO' thought link and closed his eyes as gathered energy around himself subconsciously as his will to win one battle took over and suddenly a release of energy happened around him._

 _Opening his eye he saw the world around him was still and his master's hand inches from his neck._

 _The leaves had stopped_

 _The birds stood still_

 _And the wind blowing earlier had stopped_

 _Tacking advantage of the situation he jabbed the handle (not trusting his fist to do the job) of his dagger into his trainers neck and suddenly the world went his way again and his trainer fell down out cold._

 _Link felt pride(and extreme exhaustion) as he had won his first match against his trainer._

 _Link 1 trainer...147_

 _He had a looong way to go to catch up._

 _flashback end_

After that he learned only he could do it as his father figure had no information on how to even use time magic. So he trained himself with it and got some good results but had also left him feeling drained for a little while. His relationship with both the kokiri and saria had been strained since he had basically stopped talking to for saria it was because he had a weird feeling in his chest when he saw much less tried to talk to her.

Right now he just wanted to sleep today and maybe talk to saria and try to figure out this weird feeling he got from her.

 **"Hey listin."**

He and his 'father' both had feeling and thought at the same time.

'Shit that was annoying/ **Shit that was annoying'**

 **Author note**

 **I just want to point out this zelda fic will be more grey than a dark and bright fic.**

 **However this leaves some questions. What is this feeling link is his master in training. Why can he use time magic. And why is that voice so DAMN ANNOYING...sorry.**


	2. To save a tree

Disclaimer I don't own the legend of Zelda

Link did not want to deal with the today or any day. That voice was going to drive him crazy. He thought pretending to be asleep would make it go away instead it started going up and down screaming for him to wake up.

On a different note fairy dust makes a great potion ingredient.

"Shut up." The fairy seemed surprised he could talk...the sweet relief of silence. "Look what do you want after that leave and don't come back." It was a simple request/demand but link just wanted to sleep today. And if he spent one more Millisecond with that voice he'd lose it.

 **"The great deku tree wants to see you... also I'm Navi your fairy partner from now on."**

Link's whole mind shattered hearing that. This was his fairy partner. Suddenly he knew two things were going to happen if it did.

1\. He'd kill himself

2\. He'd kill it

 **" Hey I didn't know you could talk how did-"** The fairy was interrupted as link sprung up with great speed and sprinted over the stump he called a table ran through his 'door' (which was just a piece of cloth) while grabbing his ebony dagger he kept right next to it and jumping off his tree house balcony. He had some word with the deku tree.

Sadly he had forgotten the Saying look before you leap quite literally as he landed on top of his best friend saria. Link's eye's widened and he stared down from on top of her as he felt like his heart was going ten miles per minute. It only worsened when she pulled him into a hug.

"Hi Link it's been a while. Are you happy to see me?" She asked with great optimism. Link on the other hand felt as if he was going to faint. He didn't know what this feeling was and his heart felt like exploding.

"H-h-h-hi saria" Link stuttered. He was on the verge of passing out when he heard that damn voice again and saria let go of shock. **"Link what the heck why did you do that for I just asked a question?"** and the feeling of killing himself came back but for a different reason. Picking himself up and off saria Link answered passively " Becuse I already have a fairy partner and to find out what the deku tree wants." That and he just wanted to get away from the annoyance.

"Wow you have two fairy's! You must be really lucky." Saria said excitement fills in her voice. Link's eye's once again widened. Shit why did saria think he had two fairy's ? now if he didn't want to disappoint her he have to say yes. But he didn't want a second fairy much less this annoying one. Leaving him two options

Disappoint Saria

Annoying fairy

Why did the goddesses hate home. "Yes this Is my second fairy Navi and my first uhhhh serv." Link said hastily as 'serv' came out. Saria's eye's were full of excitement and happiness."That's wonderful now your twice the kokiri than anyone!" AT that link couldn't help but blush. **"Hello young one I am serv the fairy I thank you for befriending my master while the others teased him. We are on our way to the deku tree would you like to accompany us?"** asked the now named serv.

Link wanted to scream in frustration. He didn't want his unknown (to both him and her) crush to go with them. His heart couldn't take being near her. Unfortunately she seemed to grab his hand(making him blush further) and run there with him.

And then he came across the self appointed leader of the kokiri and 1st class prick Mido.

"Oh look fairy what are you doing." And his day went form bad to worse. "For your information Mido I have not one but two fairy' s second The great deku tree has summoned me so if you would kindly move." And the look on mido face was all worth it." Good grief still if you want to see the deku tree you need a **shield** and **sword.** The monsters have been acting more aggressive than... ?! What kind of sword is that " Okay that was well and good but...

"Link as much as I hate too say it Mido' s right we need some kind of protection." Damn oh well it would be good for saria to get one. She couldn't go defenseless with him after all. How hard could finding a sword and shield be?

[1 hour later]

Surprisingly hard. Finding the Kokiri Blade had been a nightmare and honestly who hides a weapon made of light. That was the differences between his blade and the kokiri blade. Weapons made with light energy couldn't hurt any race not monster. Weapons made with dark energy hurt anyone and everyone. Then their we're weapons made of just metal and wood which also hurt everyone but were breakable.

So now armed with a dagger,sword, shield, various items and magic link and saria went to see the deku tree.

"Hey link don't you need a shield?" Asked saria. Link just smirked though you couldn't see it because of his high caller. "Don't worry I have something planned for mido." Saria looked away a they were once again greeted by Mido.

"Link what did-" he never finished his sentence as link knocked him out. "Din that felt good... okay let's move on." Link said as if he had never hit Mido. Saris stood wide eye'd at what link had done but followed along. After all he did have it coming.

Walking through the condensed path he was greeted to a sad sight. A deku baba flailing with no idea what to do. Serv had told him a long time ago these creatures were more ferocious. They had actual teeth and their heads were rock hard. Killing them you had to hit their mouth their weak point other than the vine. That and they could sense you and new where to attack.

Now they were just a sad pitiful version of their former selves.

Quickly slicing the poor thing in half he continued on with saria to the deku tree and was surprised on how short it was and before he knew it he stood befo-" **great deku tree I'm back.** " He forgot about her. Why couldn't she just stay quiet. Maybe he should burn her with a fireball, or freeze her, or maybe squish her and use her body as Potion's ingredients, or.

While he was thinking about how to turn navi into a bunch of dust he missed the whole curse thing the deku tree was telling him and only got back when he opened his mouth.

'Or maybe-HOLY HELL he can open his mouth...he has a mouth! Does he eat or is he on the inside' his train of thought was interrupted when saria grabbed his hand and rushed with him inside the deku tree.

This was the beginning of their quest.

[Inside the deku tree]

Link and saria were surprised to see of the deku tree looked like a some sort of play place gone old and wrong. Also full of monsters but the whole thing looking like a play place ruined the effect.

"Okay saria do me a favor fill me in I stopped paying attention when Navi said hi."Link said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Saria puffed out her cheeks before giving him a run down version.

[ Authors note I am not explaining this. That is way too long and I don't want a thousand words just to explain a curse and all that jazz rant over]

Oh that made sense.

Looking around he saw more deku baba and once again went to finish it and was decently surprised with what happened next. It sprout up and looked at him before going for a head-butt but missed a few inches.'at least their not completely useless' thought link before grabbing the vine attached at giving it a diagonal slash.

That and he got a stick for later

Turning his head he saw saria block an attack from a baba with her shield before before jumping up and delivering and slash with a yell of fury.'at least she can fight.' He wasn't going to lie it wasn't bad. Watching saria block another head but before finishing it with a stab.

Walking up and over a spider web ignoring the annoyan- I mean Navi to talk to saria. "Hey we're did you learn to fight?" It was a serious question he wanted to know. Turning her head she gave a small smile before answering."The great deku tree had us training incase he couldn't protect us. You missed it a year ago."

Now it was saria' s turn to be confused. "Where do you get training your fighting styles weird... at least to me I'm sorry if I was offensive! Sharia ended while shaking her hands and head left and right.

"I trained master."

In a flash of black light appeared serv in all his cloaked glory. Saria looked absolutely shocked at this." H-h-h-how can you do that?" Saria asked with a nervous tone. "All fairy' s can do this with a little magic. Surly all fairy' s do this." Said serv as he stared at the ceiling.

"What are you looking at?" Asked link not liking the glint in his eyes. "I'm wondering what skullta taste like. I haven't had any before." Link ha forgotten some of his partner/sensei weird taste' s. He remembered all the times he had to hunt for food. In his words quote'If you kill it you eat'"...

Seriously what was wrong with him at times. By saria's green face she thought the same. "Wait other fairy' s can do that to does that mean my fairy can to?" Asked saria' s starting to get the concept. "Huh oh yeah but for some reason they stopped something about being hunted by hylian' s made us stop. Finished Serv before looking at the skullta again.

He really wanted to eat it.

"Look can we fix the Deku tree than talk about this later? Asked Link wanting to this done so he could sleep at home... And for serv to not eat the skullta. Sharia nodded her head a bit hesitant but knew he was right and continued forward.

After climbing some vines they were greeted with a surprising sight. A treasure chest. Walking forward and opening it they were surprised when they found a map of the deku tree insides.

Because that was a thing. Now to continue the quest to save the deku tree.

[2 hours later]

Link and saria stood outside the boss door. They surely had some weird times on the way here.

Like serv cooking then eating a golden skullta they found then shoving some in their mouths (tasty not that they would admit), saria' s new pet deku scrub which wouldn't stop calling them master and mistress, Saria getting a slingshot and instantly becoming a skilled markswoman, And multiple times of somehow using fire in the tree without burning the tree.

But now there journey Come to it's climax with them now having to face this queen gohoma the scrub had been talking about." Stay here leafy." Saria said putting down her pet scrub who walked over to the empty bush and hiding in the ground.

Opening the door Link and Saria walked in not knowing the battle will change their outlook on monsters and life itself.

Walking in they noticed the room seemed illuminated by a blue light and fog. Not to to mention that noise that sounded like someone stepping on leaves. Looking around the there didn't seem anything at all.

 **"Link look up"**

Look up? What did she mean look...oh Farore help.

Whatever it was also happened to look down noticing them. It then rolled it's eye's 360 degree's(Freaking out link he is still a kid) then climbing to them before dropping down and then lifting itself up hissing. Then serv flew up in the air and in a chilling voice screamed the name of their foe

 **PARASITIC ARMOURED ARACNID**

 **GOHOMA**

That' s the name of this thing...okay this was going to be brutal. Sending Navi to get the information on this spider he dodged and weaved through it's slam attacks. Saria tried blocking with her shield but it shattered when a claw struck it(Because physical it should) knocking her into a pillar.

"SARIA!" Link shouted before rushing to her. "Navi get over here tell me. IS SHE OKAY?" Navi rushed from the behemoth of a spider to the downed kokiri **"Link how will you hold the beast off while I check her?"** Navi questioned before seeing the look in Link's eye's.

"I'm going to burn it."Link said in a cold voice before fire danced around him. Turning to Gahoma he launched small fireballs at the creature keeping it at bay. The spider queen made for a retreat back to the ceiling while Link eye's the monster.

Especially when the eye turned red and it had a weird expression.

'Oh my goddess please don't tell me.' Thought Link as eggs fell from the ceiling grossing link out .'ewww who gives birth in the middle of battle?' Suddenly the Aracnid fell hovering protecvly over it's eggs.

 **"Master I think it's defending it's nest"** Serv told to a puzzled link. "What? Don't monsters only care for themselves?" Link asked as the spider looked down at it's eggs in a motherly fashion. **" No master they are just like hylians with their children... I don't think this is the curse. A spider takes months to lay it's eggs."** Now link looked even more confused. If this wasn't the curse what was it. **" Link saria isn't too hurt. A broken arm and busted lip but only unconscious."** Navi said appearing next to link.

Meanwhile link was in a dilemma. Kill gohoma or spare. Neither bonded well with link. This left some thought. Thinking the spider must have attacked to protect it's future hatchings and nest so it was natural for it to try and kill them.

Now he had a choice no child should make. Kill the mother spider and destroy her maybe not even save the tree or spare it but it turned out to be what they should destroy.

Why did he have to decide.

 **Author note**

 **Before you get mad at me for saria's easy defeat in the original game she was damsel on distress while here she can fight but is still frail so a hit from something so big seems logical. And as I said in the before this is a darker take on zelda so putting in logic this is link's first choice...well choice that's serious**

 **1\. Kill the spider and hatchings for something it was justified for and maybe won't even help them.**

 **2\. Spare it but potentially be wrong and kill the great deku tree because he let the curse go free when he could have killed it.**

 **Hearts of charaters**

 **6 hearts link**

 **4 hearts saria (currently on 2)**


	3. Decision and aftermath

Disclaimer I don't own the legend of Zelda

 **Author note**

 **A reader couldn't tell serv from navi so when not in human form serv will now have** underlined text.

Link stared at gohoma still questioning whether to kill her or not. He had the power and she was weak from birth. It was just the choice from being wrong and killing a somewhat innocent beast and unhatched eggs. Saria being knocked out but injured instead of dead did help the over-sized spider. Link walked forward looking down at the egg. The mother hissed but was too weak from child birth to do anything. Link raised his blade high in the air it shined as if approving.

Shck (I don't know cutting sounds)

A stabbed it in the floor behind him.

He couldn't do it. He was sure anyone would try and kill them if they tried to kill their children. He would kill almost anyone who threatened his child. So he would do the next best thing. "Serv can you teleport other people with you?" Link asked his loyal servant. Appearing next to link in his fairy form he floated up and down signaling a yes. "Yes master though something this big might tire me." Good he had to do this. Gohoma might not have been completely innocent. But maybe sparing it would help the future.

"Gohoma I don't know if you can understand but my friend here is going to take you and your eggs somewhere nice to live okay." The motherly spider seemed to look at link with a thankful expression. What happened next surprised everyone.

She rolled an egg to him

"Oh ummm thank you I'll take good care of it... Why did she do that?" That last part was whispered to Navi since serv was currently teleporting a giant arachnid and her eggs. **" I don't know Serv is the one with monster behavior I just know the best way to fight them and how they fight."** said Navi which confused Link. How did she know the best way to fight and how they attack? Was she old like serv to or did she have a previous partner.

That was a question for later though. What he needed to do was find out what the fuck he was going to do with this was sure he couldn't eat it...well serv might try and eat it. He didn't know how to take care of an egg.

"Lets get out of here." Turning around he saw serv holding his knees panting as if he just ran two miles in the desert with no water. "Hey Serv why did she give me the egg?" It serious question that Serv would have answered...had he not passed out.

"Well... that was unexpected." Said Link wide eye'd. He'd never seen serv pass out from overusing magic. He knew it was possible but he never thought it would happen to serv of all people. "Navi could you bring Serv near the center of the room... I'll get Saria and bring her." Said Link trying to hold back crying at the sight of his knocked out friend.

 **"Sure Link."** His partner said in that signature high pitched voice. He would listen to it for hours if saria was just okay. Behind him he felt a bright white light flash before he heard foot steps. Ignoring the foot steps he walked to his downed friend. Even in pain she had a small smile on her face as if she had saved a child. She always seemed to be smiling no matter how far he remembered she never frowned...he never wanted her to frown it didn't belong on her face. No other emotion did her justice like a smile. Not angry, sad, scared none of them fit her in the way a smile did.

Reaching under her downed form trying to be extra careful not to disturb her sleep or cause her injuries to worsen. Soon he was caring her in a bridal fashion being as careful with her as if she was made of glass. While walking to the circle he noticed a little girl dragging serv by his hood...which was still somehow covering his face. The little girl herself was clothed to look like a nun except it was pure white and stopped at her knees. She had an exotic yellow eyes and her hair was covered by her veil but he could see traces of blue.

It took a while for her to drag the black cloaked servant to the center the entire time grunting about how heavy he is. Link would have snickered or even laughed had the situation not been so tense. By the time she did get there link was starting to get annoyed. "Okay what are you doing Link." Said who he was assuming was Navi. Her voice seemed a little on the high side but with the way she looks it added to her cute effects. 'Did I just think that?" Link wondered to himself before explaining his plan.

"I am gathering the magic in the room to give us a small portal to get us out." Said Link while concentrating on gathering the magical energy in the room. He had been practicing it for a while. The problem was that Link had been practicing to use it one one or two people. Not four with a giant egg. But if he could get Saria out and her healed it would be worth it.

Gathering magic a ethereal blue light shined before them before invading them all in a diamond shape lifting them off the ground before vanishing in a blue flash. Reappearing outside the Great Deku tree link felt his conscience fading away before darkness overtook his vision.

[? Later]

"GODDAMN IT WAKE UP!" Link was jolted awake as a shout and slap registered in his ears and on his face. He was currently in Saria laying on a makeshift bed of sheets and pillows. Surrounding him was a worried Saria, a smirking Navi, and a expressionless Serv(not hat he could see it)...though he could feel the anger rolling off him though. "Master as your servant I'm happy your alright ,BUT THAT WAS IDIOTIC. AS YOUR TRAINER I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW MAD I AM THAT YOU USED AN INCOMPLETE TECHNIQUE WITHOUT THE REALIZING THE CONSEQUENCES... but good job on completing it." Finished Serv going from servant to trainer then back to servent before then pulling out twenty rupees and handing them to Navi. "Here you won the bet." Serv said in an annoyed voice. Link decided to voice his first question. "What bet?" Both of his fairies in hylian form turned to him with Serv scratching the back of his head. "Well Navi bet that good slap would wake you up and I took it. If she won I gave her twenty rupees ,but if I won she let meets that spider egg we have." Said Serv before Navi starting laughing in a victorious way. You could see an annoyed expression on Link's face.

"Really... before I go on a rant I've noticed Saria has been standing there frozen for a while... guys is she okay?" Link asked seeing Saria just stand there unmovimg. I was rather creepy. "Oh I paralyzed her so when you woke up she didn't strangle you with a hug. Almost forgot about that." Serv said before raising his hand and a white powder came from his sleeved hand before enveloping Saria. When the powder quickly faded Saria jumped on Link and forced him into a hug.

Despite having one arm unavailable to use Saria had a grip of iron and Link couldn't escape not that he wanted to. Saria was clinging to him tears running down her eye's as she held on to him. Link himself felt his heart flutter once again in such close contact. Damn it why couldn't he get this feeling under control. It just came willy nilly(any say that anymore?).

"I'm sorry." The voice was barely heard through the first Link was confused as to why she was saying that. She had done nothing that had gotten him into this bed. Then it hit Link what she had though. Saria thought it was her fault he hand ended up like this.

"Okay as sad and depressing as this is we have some news for Link so if we can get this rolling." Interrupted Serv as if he had something to say. Saria stopped crying but he could still here her sniffling and just kept her head in his chest. "Okay well first you've been out for close to a week so you're probably hungry, stiff , and other things so we might as well get that explained second Saria' s okay in three months her arm will be good as knew so long as she changes the cloth used for her bandaged arm third..."

The room had an air of depression. The worst coming from Saria as she once again grabbed him pulling him closer and her farther into his chest. As if an attempt to deny the rest of the world of something. Finally Serv spoke what Link had wondered what had gotten this kind reaction out of them all. "Third the great Deku tree is dead and...

Your banished from the forest."


	4. Reactions and into the labyrinth

Disclaimer I don't own the legend of Zelda

Link's whole mind shattered. He was banished from kokiri ...such one word and yet so much power. How was he supposed to react to that? His whole life he had lived in this forest ,and now he has to leave. He turned his head slowly hoping this was all a cruel elaborate prank. The gloomy atmosphere told him what he needed.

It wasn't a prank.

Link had no idea how to feel. On one hand he could leave the forest were he was hated, explore a new world, have grand adventures. Yet he didn't want to leave for one reason. Saria lived here. She had always been there for him just to brighten his day... and now. He could never see her again.

Something snapped in Link. Just the thought of never seeing Saria again made a while wave of emotions flow through Link. However one was more present then others.

 **Despair**

Subconsciously channeling magic through him the world slowed. Quickly grabbing Saria and putting her to his left he felt the sting of moving his limbs to quickly but ignored it. Once Saria was out of his way he dashed outside , and quickly ran to the lost wood,jumping and climbing the obstacles in his way, leaving kokiri village behind with one thought in mind. He didn't want her to see him like this.

(POV Serv & Co)

Everyone was surprised with what happened. As soon as the words left Serv's mouth Link had a shocked look on his face and then he speed out of the house leaving a black outline . Serv was the first to recover. "Oh shit. That's not good." After saying this he ran out of Sarias' house trying to find his son/master/student with the girls following." What was that? He just... I don't know teleported." Said a confused Navi trying to figure out what happened.

"No Link in his emotional state activated an energy spell. This one in particular activates the bodies fight or flight instincts and produces extreme amount of adrenaline making the world extremely slow and them really fast along with enhancing the body. It's not used often since it takes a lot of magic and the excessive adrenaline could case health problems later." Explained Serv to the two confused children looking for Link.

"Wait then why did Link do it if he could harm him?" Asked Saria worried for our blond protagonist. "He was just banished from his home. He's highly emotional and he doesn't understand what to do. Now normally it would be wise to let him pass these emotions ,but we can't." Answered the servant his voice growing urgent. "Why not?" Asked Navi confused on why they shouldn't leave him alone to dwell on his emotions.

"One of the many risks of magic is when a magic user gets emotional sometimes their magic is amplified. Like when Gohoma hurt you Saria had the battle kept filling Link's fire could have progressively grown bigger and bigger till it became a storm of fire than simple fireballs. Now when in emotional states they sometimes fire off random blast of energy giving land life,monsters a power-up, and creating small 'dungeons' filled with monsters either amplified or from their own thoughts, and a whole assortment of different things capable of happening. Making it especially dangerous depending on the emotions like if were rage. So we need to find him fast. Especially since Link's magic is still in traning" explained Serv to them shocking them.

"what you've just said is that basically Link's a ticking magic time bomb." Said Navi dread coming from her voice. "Pretty much." Answered Serv before he took of running. Behind him the two children followed.

(Lost woods)

"Okay why is Saria coming with?" Asked Navi. She wasn't sure being an injured girl to a monster infested area seemed safe." She actually might be the only one going home safe and mostly sound." The cloaked servant said with a chuckle. "I'm confused. How can Saria be the most safe out of us all?" Asked the puzzled fairy. In response Serv just started chucking louder. "You'll find out soon enough." Was the answer she got.

Before she could press the point a deku scrub burst from the ground effectively startling them, causing three different reactions. Navi to jump back, Serv to pull out a weird small blade(tanto if your curious), and Saria to smile widely. "Leafy!" Saria launched herself at the little sprout in happiness pulling it into a one-armed hug. "Mistress I want to inform you that there is a weird presence in the Lost Woods shop area-

[Author here before you ask what I'm talking about in the original game(and possible remake) in the lost woods there is an area filled with nothing but grass and a gold skullta and those three(or was it two) tree-like deku scrubs that sell you stuff after you beat them. Other than those two things if I remember it was other wise a useless area to get lost at. So in the story it's a shop in the woods Author out]

-and I wanted to warn you." Said the scrub before going down back in the dirt causing Saria to stumble." Well I think we found Link." Serv said before rushing ahead leaving his two female companions behind.

(Lost woods shop area)

"Well...that's probably him." Said a surprised Navi. In the center of the normally green grass a blue patch had spring up at least about six inches radius, and in the center a pitch black hole. However the hole gave of feelings of sadness,anger, and regret. Now most people would tread ahead with caution and hesitation. This group isn't most people.

"Come on let's go." Said Serv before rushing and jumping into the hole with Saria close behind. Navi sighed before joining them ,but not before mumbling something about idiots.

(Link's dungeon) (stupid name I know)

Navi was surprised when instead of calling on her feet she fell onto a downed Serv." GET OFF!" Exclaimed Serv before jumping up causing Navi to fall .after receiving a glare from the fairy Serv looked to examine "Okay... oh you've got to be fucking kidding me." Navi and Saria looked to see what caused the reaction from the loyal servant. Ahead looked like a simple hallway with a left or right choice.

"What? What's wrong?" Asked the little kokiri. "I was afraid of this. Depending on the person a dungeon can come out simple or complex, and Link's dungeon is a labyrinth. This is dangerous since you can get easily lost and never come out. Not to mention it's filled with monster's,traps, fake rooms, wrong turns, and so much shit I can't explain it all... though there is treasure to be found."

This had the girls wide eye'd. It sounded dangerous and they were unprepared, but Tue thrill of adventure and to save Link was calling to them. The logical choice would be to let Serv Handle it." I'm going with." Saria stepped forward determination shined in her eye's. After all Link was her best friend and she wou-no couodn't let Serv Handle this. What kind of friend would she be. "Ughh it's obvious you need some form of scout/intelligence. So against my grater reasoning...I'll help you." Navi knew it was suicide to go in. One was injured beyond the ability to fight,and she had no knowledge on how to fight just her **scan** ability,however; Serv no matter how much she scanned he just came up a mystery. So maybe they could get out of this alive.

They couldn't see it but Serv was smiling. Mas- his son Link had some wonderful friends. It almost brought a tear to his eye. "Well let's set out we have untill Hylia knows when till Link hurts himself...or worse." And with that the trio took their first step to find Link in the labyrinth.

However before they could react tree roots burst from the wall a grabbed Saria. Before dragging her into the labyrinth. "... are you kidding me. AT YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Screamed Serv.

Okay change of plan save Link And locate Saria.

"Din what did I do to deserve this." Asked a now annoyed Serv before walking ahead leaving a Stunned Navi. "Hurry up!" Herring this Navi rushed ahead to catch up wondering if she made the right choice."here have this." Serb suddenly said before digging in his cloak. Turning her head Navi was presented with that small sword he displayed earlier. Ya maybe she should've just sit this one out.

(30 minutes later)(Navi POV)

 **ONI BABA**

 **This enemy is an upgraded version of the deku baba fueled by a blast of magic. If severed from it's roots the vine can reattach it self. The oni baba can also survive being set on fire. It's sharp teeth perfect for devouring prey. It's best to stab them through the head so they don't come back**

At least that's what Navi' s **scan** ability said. When Serv said that monster's would be powered by magic he wasn't joking. The former deku baba had changed it's appearance. It's once green vine had change to an angry red, it's once blue head hand changed to a sinister black and to red dots had appeared above the mouth acting like eyes ,and finally it's once gummy like mouth had now had rows of teeth.

These things were extremely common and annoying. Especially when they were in a room full of them like they were right now. What really grinded her gears was that they liked to slither after you if you chopped them from their vines. "Okay maybe we took a wrong turn." Turning her head to the source of the voice she once again saw Serv destorying a oni baba by throwing a small black blade at a red line following. They had been lost looking for Saria for so long with no sense of direction. Add to the fact that there was different rooms which held mostly monsters and very rarly treasure.

"I don't know if we're going right or wrong! This place is confusing."She groaned in frustration. No matter how much she saw . She still had trouble believing any of this. It was all to much for her. Magic,labyripths, New monsters. Not to mentio- her train of that was interrupted as she had to dodge a severed oni baba lunging at mouth wide open.

Acting on instinct she jammed the tanto' s (as she found out it was called) blade into the altured plant killing it. That was another thing she had picked up. A small knowledge of fighting that had saved her countless times in the small time she had been in here. It wasn't exactly trained knight material ,but she could manage slightly.

Pulling the bade out of the deceased plant Navi put her hands on her knees and stared breathing heavily. "Okay you now what? What other things can magic do? What other horrible things can come from magic?" Navi asked the Black cloaked servant. She was honestly curious. Who wouldn't be about something that made labyrinth' s and more deadly monsters.

However despite not seeing it she could feel the intense glare he sent he when she said this. "Insolent naive child you know not the wonders of magic. So one bad thing happened that dosen' t make it evil. Magic can save lives, give the ability to stand on air, and repel the deepest of shadows...but it can also cast the deepest of shadows and turn the most valiant of heroes into monsters." Serv started out annoyed but quickly into one of sadness before continuing.

"Okay as I said before we entered there are many different negatives with magic. We happen to be in one now obviously. However if a spell is used to much or incorrectly it could be something minor like a headache or a cramp ,but more extreme cases involve being put in comas, death, monster transformation, and magic takover. Before you ask there is two types of this. Your in version one and version two is we're your magic overtakes you usually sending you in bloodthirsty rampages until you die or are stopped." Explained Serv who took a break for her to digest the information.

Navi was taken aback by this. Their was so many different consequences for magic. Sure it seemed like it could be good ,but anything that turned you into a monster sounded dangerous.

" Now I know this sounds bad but... did you hear that?" Serv quickly was on edge as if hearing some thing she didn't. Knowing better than to ignore the suddenly dread feeling she had she listen closely. It was faint but it sounded like bones clanking along with a scraping sound of someone dragging a blade and wedding heavy armour. What was weird was it sounded like it was coming from below them.

Serv started walking around the room."What is that? It sounds like stalfos,yet I don't see any." Any word he was going to say died as he stepped on a pressure plate. In the back of the room an underground stairway opened up and the sounds grew louder and louder until a tall figure came up from the stairs.

It stood at a menacing 8ft tall and had a bulky exterior, it wore a rusted knight's armour missing the stomach region showing it's spinal cord and some ribs, it's head was that of a stalfos except the face had a bloodthirsty grin, it's weapon was an executioner' s Axe in both hands and the blade itself had a menacing gleam to it. Navi quickly scanned the new threat to see what it was.

 **Stalbeserker**

 **Unlike most stalfos the stalbeserker is slow and not as intelligent. It has a wide range with it's axe and does tremendous damage and it can take lots of itself. It's advised to get out of the way when it charges since it won't stop till it hits something be it you or a wall. Strike when it's stunned.**

"I hate any enemy with the word stal in the name their always so ANNOYING!" Serv said seething in anger. Honestly Navi herself was intimidated. The tall figure infornt of her wasn't some plant enemy ,but a giant beserker with plates of armour. Any confidence she had quickly vanished replaced by fear.

Logically the chance she had by herself in fighting this thing were very slim. But with Serv here maybe they could do this. "I FUCKING HATE STALFOS!" Service screamed as he was knocked to the side by fist to the face.

Maybe might be a tad much.

 **Author notes**

 **Before you ask why I'm putting so much consequences in magic. It's cause I feel that there's never any real consequence in most games for over use on magic. Also the scan ability is basically how Navi nows all the monsters and the best way to beat them...at least my explanation. Last thing is of you look up oni baba you either get a Japanese folktale or a movie. It's not real in loz or the stalbeserker.**


	5. The Labryrinth and Despair

Disclaimer I don't own Legend of Zelda

Chapter 5 The Labyrinth and Despair

* * *

[POV Third person]

Serv quickly recovered from the punch from the stalbeserker. Turning his gaze to Navi he saw that she looked rooted to the ground overcome by fear. 'Can't blame her.' Service thought. She was a fairy who (up until today) had no experience in fighting anything and was only for gathering info. It was like telling a blacksmith to make a loaf of bread.

If he didn't ruin or burn it came out barely decent.

Serv quickly jumped back as the hulking skeleton swung side to side at him. Good he was focusing on him. 'now would be a could time to strike fairy.' Thought Serv as he kept dodging. Sadly Navi was too deep in her fear to do anything. He quickly side-stepped as the behemoth stopped swinging and instead tried shoulder changing the black cloaked man ,causing it to go crashing into the wall.

Taking action he reached into his sleeve and grabbed one of the many weapons he kept in there. Withdrawing his hand he saw the sword he grabbed turned out to be a nimcha. Rushing forward he managed to strike The spinal cord three times before the stalbeserker snapped from his daze and turned around.

Serv quickly tried a diagonal jumping slash but was rewarded with his wrist being grabbed by an armored hand. 'Oh I forgot about this SHIT.' Thought Serv as he was head-butt by a skeletal head and then his own spammed into the flat side of the axe dazing him. Serv then found himself flying through the air as he was thrown and landed at the feet of Navi.

Navi herself finally came to her senses to see land at her feet. "I see you finally back in th land of the living. Though if you don't help we won't be." Said Serv shaking out of his daze and start to rise till he was kneeling. "Okay so we need a pla-" what ever words she was going to say died in her mouth as a gauntlet covered hand seized her face and she was raised up.

"Wow you got here quick." Said Serv bring his fist up and turned around slightly and threw his fist in a haymaker into the behemoths spinal cord. Forcing it to drop Navi and stumble back. "Okay fairy you think of a plan. I'll hold it off." Serv said rushing forward tackling the stalbeserker and forcing it to the ground It's axe falling from it's grip.

'Okay our foe is a slow-hulking giant with an axe. He's slow but charges at times and if you take your eye's off him he capitalizes and gets in your face. His axe could due tremendous damage and will most likely cut someone in half. It can counter our attacks ,which is weird since my scan ability didn't tell me. However it's sloppy and it stuns itself.' Thought Navi as Serv had managed to disarm true brute and was now weaving through his opponents punches.

"A little help would be wonderful!" Shouted Serv landing a few jabs into his opponents skull before dodging again. "Shut up I'm thinking!" Navi argued back and closing her eye's to plan ;unfortunately, she caught the attention of the skeleton. Turning around it charged at her unknown to her. When she opened her eye's it was it was upon her seizing her throat in it's gloved hand.

Navi ,in a fight it flight response, took the tanto in hand and plunged it repeatedly through a hole on the gauntlet till she had cut through the bone causing the gauntlet(and her) to crash to the ground. The stalberserker brought what was left it's hand close to it's face and made a chattering that could qualify as screaming.

"Hey asshole you forgot something." The berserker turned around to see it' s axe thrown at it spinning horizontally till the thing was chopped in half. It upper falling to the opposite of the downed back, who was gasping for air back before it's legs moved backwards and accidentally stomped on it's own skull. Finally the now true corpse turned into a purple smoke signaling it's s death.

"Well that could have gone worse." Said Serv as he approach Navi, after searching through the corpse, and helped her up. "..." Navi had a blank look in her eye." Hey Navi you okay?" Asked The cloaked servant seeing Navi' s eye's. "..." The blank stare navigation gave was creeping him out. It couldn't have been the shock of the near death experience ,since they'd had several upon entering, so what could it be?

"Navi say somethin-" Serv' s eye's widened at what Navi was starting to do. The fairy had brought the tanto she had been using earlier to her neck intent to slit it. Reacting fast he slap both the blade in Navi' s hand and her to stop the suicide of the young fairy. Seeing her eye's return to their normal state he let out a breath he hadn't know he'd been holding. "Okay so yo-WHAT THE ABSOLUTE DIN WAS THAT!" Serv staggered back from the volume of Navi' s outburst.

"WHAT HAPPENED. ONE MINUTE I FEEL ALRIGHT ,A LITTLE SHOOK UP FROM THE ORDEAL, THE NEXT I HAVE AN URGE TO END IT ALL... it was overbearing like we'll never leave. It just filled me with...with." Serv grabbed Navi by the shoulders. Kneeling down he had her look him in the eyes (not that she could see his) to try and calm her down. "Calm down. I want you to try tell me what you felt. I might be able to tell you what caused it." His words seemed to impact her as she looked her heard her start mumbling something ;however, on closer examination she was saying the same word over and over again.

 **Despair**

He knew he had to explain this in case this happened again." Remember when I told you emotions had a big part in making this place?" Navi looked up to him and shook her head yes. "Well that's because whatever emotion you feel manifest itself as a entity of the dungeon. Different emotions do different things. Rage chases you around with overwhelming strength and virtually invincibility with it's regenerating, Lust can tempt you with many things be it what you always desire or just carnal pleasures , and Despair can influence you to do different things." Explained Serv before going into more details. "Now since we're facing despair I'll explain it now. Despair messes with your mind with many things say for example like suicidal influence which, as you nearly found out, causes the victim to kill themselves. It's also really adapt at water manipulation and setting traps. He does this because he's a more strategic than a fighter or to sum it up brain over brawn." Serv finished while hugging the fairy her. "How?" It was a silent question but heard none the less." How do you know o all of this? Magic? Monsters? Everything? No matter what you have an answer no matter how childish or immature. Just...just tell me how?" Navi questioned. She couldn't help it. As an information gathering fairy anytime she didn't know something she had to know about it.

It was like a drug the more information she didn't know the more she wants to know. When she found out it was like an incredible wave of satisfaction with knowing something others might not. It was written in her DNA to crave knowledge. Serv tilted his head to her before giving her an answer.

"I'm old."

... Navi put her head down and sighed. Of course he wouldn't give a straight answer. He seemed the type that would hide only the most important ,and we're his knowledge came from must have been a part of that group.

"We'll let's hurry of people to save ,treasure to find." Serv suddenly bounced up and walk toward the stairs. Leaving Navi to slightly jog to catch up while pondering her thoughts on the enigma that was Serv.

Neither noticed the masked figure watching from the ceiling.

(Second floor)

(Navi POV)

Walking down the stairs Navi and Serv were presented with a large foggy room. All around we're graves that protruded through the ground ;however, instead of an air of death and decay it was radiating a smell of.. nostalgia. "Ahh the floor of memories. This place has some good times. It's almost a shame when we save Link all the memories will fade away." Navi cast a curious look at the object if her curiosity. Memories? They were in a place we're memories reside. Could have fooled her this looked like somewhere the dead would rise from their grave.

"Wait why are we going down Saria could be up there-she's not." Navi was interrupted as Serv stood next to her holding a map shifting it through different angles. "... Where did you get that?" Asked Navi staring at Serv. "Oh I took it from the corpse when you were under the hypnosis." Navi felt an inkling of shame fore a second before continued her question. "How does this prove she's on the first floor?" Her only answer was Serv lowering the map down to her angle and showing her an icon of Saria on the third floor.

"Try not to touch anything. While this is a relatively peaceful floor... well it's rude to go through other's personal life." as Serv said that he quickly disappeared. Navi stood there looking at the spot. 'If that wasn't teleportation I don't know what is.' This was all much for the fairy as she passed through the graves to collect her thoughts.

As she paced through the graves she thought of all that had happened as of recent. It was different from the fairy world she had grown up in. In the world she lived in they practiced how to use their individual powers . Red fairy's healed people and brought people back from the dead, green fairies dabbled in poisons not to cast them but to cure their fairy partners from their illnesses, yellow fairies were known to shine light in darkness,etc. Though her thoughts when back to Serv or more on the matter what kind of fairy was he?

She'd never heard of a brown fairy before were they rare or was Serv just unique like that.

'Wonder why he said don't touch anything?' The thought struck Navi as she continued to walk through the graves. Maybe they did something terrible if disturbed. Though some graves had given off different aura about them or had different looks. One said 'mixing random ingredients 1' and had an aura of regret and had childish drawings of food. Another said 'hunting success' and gave of an satisfied aura and was accompanied by a bow.

Though her curiosity peeked when she saw a spiked grave labeled 'Training with Serv 27' and couldn't help but walk forward and put her hand on it, her demanding wisdom to Serv's less than reveling answer. As soon as her hand graced it she found herself outside the grave and in a forest clearing.

Navi found herself in a clearing in the woods staring at Serv as he held an wooden-halberd(as he called it) as she stood in front with a kokiri shield and wooden spiked mace in her hands. Quickly she rushed forward and kept into the air intent. He dodged her attempt and spun his halberd before slashing in a wide range hitting her in the side and sending her onto her back.

As soon as she got to their she had left ;however a phantom pain was on her left side." You know it's rude to go through the memories of those you don't really know?" Serv scolded/asked in a voice a little too sweet. Navi however tooned this out. She could still feel like there were more memories in her head ,but she couldn't access them. This was becoming even more annoying to the fairy.

She would like some kind of explanation. Every fiber of her being demanded some form of knowledge. It was why she refused countless times to be the guardian of a kokiri, not that she needed to there always was plenty more willing. She had read every book depicting strategy and traps, illusion and reality, treasures and perils and yet none of it... none of it could have intrigued her more than any of this.

As much as she hated to admit despite how much she was complaining about magic it 'peek her fancy' more than once or twice. Oh sure the Great Fairy's granted some magical abilities to those worthy ,but this was completely different. Throwing fire like a toy, making oneself faster than the eye could see, influencing others to do one's bidding ,etc. But the one thing... the one thing she wanted to know was who was Serv?

Now Navi wasn't the most social person ,but she new all fairy's in the woods either by meeting them or hearing about them. A fairy like Serv would be extremely popular or know about because of his abilities and... age( that he never told), Yet there was not a thing about a brown colored black cloak wearing fairy.

"Hey Navi let's take a small break here okay."

The statement had caught Navi off guard. She had expected to continue the journey to save Link and Saria to be a quest without the slightest thought of rest. While she had nothing against the idea of a quick rest the knowledge that at any moment the place could simply explode in a magical shower of destruction made her a bit skeptical.

"Well aren't you going to join me?" Serv had made a small fire with a stone bowel on top and seemed to be cooking something. Navi despite here longing to not stay in there potential grave couldn't denial that she was a little tired and some food did sound good right now. "So what did you leave for." Navi asked as she sat across from Serv. His response was to pull out a black crystal with glowing lines and gave of an aura of pure malicious intent. "Well I had to get materials to make you a weapon in the future" he said pocketing the crystal and handing here a taking out what had been cooking reveling it to be an apple and handing it to Navi.

Navi just bit into her apple intent on asking more questions.

* * *

 **Author's Note- When writing this Chapter I had many doubts that I may not have painted Navi's character in the light I wanted. I wanted to paint her as someone who is a little to curios for her own good and needs to be informed on everything. Someone who puts intelligence over strength and has a hunger for it. I also was a little hesitant to put in the suicidal theme since it might not resonate with some people and I'm not meaning to offend people.**

 **Also I finally got a computer so writing will be smoother and easier for me instead of doing on a cracked kindle screen.**


	6. A Glimpse of Hope and Evil

disclaimer I don't own the legend of Zelda if I did Zant from twilight princess would have been cool not a child throwing a temper tantrum.

Chapter 6 past answers and future readings

* * *

(POV Serv)

Watching the young fairy slowly eat her food Serv sat there awaiting her next question. He could already tell a lot from simply being with her by the way she acted. While it had been short he usually was a good judge of character. When he would train her she wouldn't be like Link. Link was a malleable mold who could be taught anything at any pace ,and a personal style where he observed then stuck at an opponents weakest points.

All Serv did for combat training him was make him faster, stronger, and more durable.

Navi however would need an actual fighting style and the basics of starting to use magic.

Still he would have plenty of time to figure out how to train Navi when they saved Link and Saria. "So does magic have limits." He wasn't surprised with the question since when he first stated learning magic he asked a similar question. "Well I've stated some things that magic could do ,but the actual limit is next to if not limitless. So long as you have the imagination for it." The look on her face told him everything he wanted to know. She was eve more confused. "What does imagination have to do with anything?" again with questions he had once asked." Everything. The first magic user didn't get up and think about using magic. They imagined it to happen ,and it happened. With the discovery magic was highly studied ,and constantly changing with new magic being discovered everyday. It took imagination to think of controlling the elements ,and dreams to ever come up with some of the most outrageous examples with magic."

He could see the fascination sparkling in her eyes. Who couldn't be mesmerized by the thought. He decided to continue after all he might as well give her a better example than before. "With magic we've touched the sky and beyond, saved whole races from near extinction , shown that light is in even the most deep of darkness. We've stop plagues that could have wiped us out ,and have made the most impossible situations possible. Laughing at those who are as simple minded fools who say something is impossible , for magic is virtually infinite . For if you can think of a certain type of magic , and are strong enough, you can do it"

He was starting to sound like a preacher. Not that he cared ,for in her eyes gleamed full of fascination on the topic. He was sure he had diminished her negativity of magic a little.

"What did you mean by turn the most valiant of heroes into monsters?"

He had said that hadn't he? Damn he was sure that her thought on magic would revert back after hearing what he had meant by that. telling her this would lower her ideals of magic ,but not telling her would make it worse later. "Remember what I said about monster transformation. Well I meant just that. The first monster was a valiant hero who succumbed to magic and his own inner darkness." he see her eyes widen in shock/fear ,yet he continued anyway " He wasn't like any other other hylian captain. He was almost considered a champion among his people ;however, he loved destroying the enemy's of his people ,watching any who defied their will meet an end at his sword, the feeling of their blood on his skin and armor. One day he let his dark desires be known to the world and in front of everyone changed into a demon that cared for nothing but destruction. He actually is still alive still attacking all who approach and if you ever see of hear him I want you to run. His name is the Skeletal King Shi ." The tale of the first monster had frightened the young fairy.

He could see fear conflicting with fascination in her eyes ,and he worried she would never truly embrace magic if he didn't turn this situation around." Navi don't worry magic won't just turn you into a monster. Monster transformation is essential an amped up version of magic takeover type 2 except you have a dark heart." This calmed her down slightly before she asked another question .

"Can you see the future."

He snickered at this one. in a way he could ,but he hadn't decided to learn about that type of magic as he himself had no need to see the future. His though had him think that maybe Link could with his unique magic .Yet his knowledge of the subject was still sound. "Yes but not really. You see there used to be multiple people with either the ability to see glimpses of the future or merely predict it more accurately than others ,yet I have never truly seen or heard of the ability to completely see the future

"Serv how long do we have?" Navi's question caught him surprised for a few seconds before he asked his own." Before we potentially die via magical explosion or before the dungeon ends?" She looked him in the face(or lack there of) before speaking." Both." Well if he was right from the map then the dungeon was four floors long leaving two left and as for the place exploding. Well he wasn't sure maybe and hour or two.

He was hoping the latter.

"Well two more floors and for time I would say an hour or two." His answer had left a small smile on the girl. Truthfully he still wasn't sure what to think about Navi ,but that was only because he had barely gotten to know the fairy girl. During the three days of Link's coma he stood like a statue watching Link. Barely ever speaking unless spoken to. Link was his son, his student, and his master it was only natural he guard him in his comatose state. "The stairway to the next floor should be close." He walked ahead while staying this hearing Navi stand up and walk with him.

He was sure this girl would make a valuable ally to Link in his life... he would need it.

(Floor three)

The third floor took that of a long hallway with many doors each with a different color and name each with a lock emblem on them. "The floor of emotions. This will be short just a hall where we reveal how Link really thinks and feels." Serv didn't know how to feel about this one. The way this floor was different from the others was you HAD to go through every door each with some sort of trial. In every door was a different emotion, feeling, and thought. Or in short a total breach of privacy in Links mind that he kept hidden.

Still he walked past every door looking for the one without the lock. He stopped when he found a violet purple door with a word on it.

 **Fascination**

he let out a chuckle at the door. such a thing was common to experience as a child. He remembered when he was a child that he had questions for about everything as sight. He gripped the handle and felt a strong rush thoughts ,so strong he felt like he was being overwhelmed. He quickly grew used to this feeling though and opened the door to the next room holding it open for Navi before closing it. Walking inside he found himself in a forest with a stone pathway. "You know the farther we go the more confusing this place becomes."

Serv didn't blame the tiny fairy. Though it was the gimmick of a labyrinth to confuse it's inhabitants he could relate to Navi with his confusion. Still he entered the room with Navi following short behind and was astonished by the transition of the area. Gone with cold and lifeless stone walls and floor only illuminated by torches of the previous room ,and into a beautiful seen of a stone path through a forest. The 'sky' lit up with vast stars and a soft glowing moon. Gone with the feeling of something ominous in the distance and replaced with a mysterious vibe begging to be explored.

"Magnificent." Serv turned his head to see Navi entranced by the new landscape that had appeared before her. " A shame this will all disappear ,but we must press on. Remember Navi stay close we don't know what dangers are about." He could see she nodded her head ,but the awe was still there. Oh well as long as she was fine that's all that mattered.

(POV Link LOCATION ?)

Link had no memories of how he had gotten here. He woken up a few minutes ago around only to be confused on his situation. He sat in what appeared to be a throne room although instead of the extravagant gold and vibrent red colors he was greeted with a faded carpet a crumbling stone. The six pillars leaeing up to his throne looked to be on their last knees. The area looked more like ruins then a place f royalty... except for one thing. At the center of the room on the ceiling was a radient silver chandelier with small blue flames that while gentle looking burned with intensity that seemed to grow by the second.

"Do yOu L _iK_ e **I** t? c **a** _N_ yO u E **vE** n _fE **el i**_ t?" A distorted voice forced Link to look to his left. What he saw almost looked like a person. It was his height and he looked to wear the same Cloak as he did ,yet his had a different design as it was littered with strange symbols everywhere ;although, the most prevent was on his chest seemed to be an color inverted kokiri symbol above his heart. His face was hidden by a blank white mask except for the smile that curved up making it child-like. Although what mostly grabbed his attention was the figures exposed hands. They seemed to almost flicker in and out of visabiliy.

Still Link tried to lift himself from his throne ,which seemed to be made out a dark stone with millions of cracks, he found himself stuck to his seat. ",Y _o_ **U D** oN' _t u_ n **D** _e_ rST **a** _nD_ do y **o** u?" the person suddenly started walking toward him only stopping after he was in front of him and leaning forward till he was face to face with the stranger.

Well face to mask but still.

"Y **o** u _d o_ **n'** t _gE_ **t** T **h e L**u _x_ a **rY** _T **O**_ Go **y** et." the figure then lept back a few feet and held his arms out. "ThE C **er _om O_**ny H **a** **sn'** _t Be_ **en** **cO** mp _eT **e Y**_ eT. T _he se Th **ing**_ S TAk **e T** _im e y_oU kN **oW!** " with that he turned his back and went to the center of the room a sat in what appeared to be for meditation. Suddenly a blinding flash of yellow\orangish light sprung from him going straight from his back into his own chest. Al the while a circle of the same color appeared with runes inside.

Link wouldn't say the experience was painful no. It was more like his energy was being drained putting him into a drowsy state. "It's okay to fall asleep. You don't need to be awake ,so sit back and relax." Link body demand he follow through but his mind screamed something horrible would happen if he did. For the voice that timed had been his own though given an edge it didn't have before. He forced his eyes awake as the act continued to see what horrible thing would happen next. Soon though it went more than simply being drowsy it felt like EVERYTHING was being taken from him.

His mind

His spirit

Yet most importantly his sense of being.

It was slow but they were fading away and he was forced to fall into a semi-sleep like state. He didn't like this feeling of uselessness. He could only hope and pray whoever his captor was they would find mercy to him.

Though even he knew it was a false hope.

(POV Serv location floor 2 room of fascination)

Walking along the moonlit path with his fairy companion Serv wondered about the trail for the area. Fascination wasn't something commonly used when dealing with situations of strife. Still he knew he couldn't let his guard down for a moment. With a being that would force the young fairy's mind against itself he along with a unknown terrain he had to remain vigilant. As he walked he noticed a park bench to the side of a path something that made this area feel more like a park than a trial.

Well some 'trials' were completely harmless others extremely dangerous such as a trial of knowledge were the wrong answer could end in one death. Still the chance fascination was a peaceful trial could be under debate ,but it was something he wouldn't focus on now. "Navi could you scan the bench?" Serv asked the young fairy. He was given a confused stare yet complied anyway.

"Something's up with it." Navi said in a bewildered tone before continuing. " It's called a 'point o fascination. It doesn't seem harmful though." As Navi said that Serv walked toward the bench wondering what the gimmick could be. Not caring of his own safety he sat on the bench and was immediately hammered with visions of something else. He could see all the times Link ,him ,and even Navi had used Any kind of magic. When the visions ended he noted that his vision seemed a bit more blue and he could see another path that wasn't there before leading directly straight from him.

As he directed his gaze toward Navi she seemed to point her weapon shakily at him. "S-S-Serv you still there." She said fear and confusion sinking into her voice." Yeah what's got you worried." he said in a more amused tone than he intended. "Well your eyes started glowing a deep purple after you sat their. Not to mention you suddenly went quiet." She said lowering the blade while calming down. Without words he raised himself from the bench and walked down the path that had appeared before him.

" WHAT!" Hearing the fairy panic he turned around only to see her walk back and fourth through entrance with a baffled expression on her face. Had there not been in the position they were now Serv would have bust a gut laughing. Instead he pick the fairy up and put her on his shoulders." Welcome to the world of illusions. Why don't you stay there. It'll be less confusing and we'll cover more ground." he said with the fairy above him seemed to be putting two and two together. "It just keep getting weirder and weirder." She muttered to herself deflating a little. Serv said nothing as he spotted an exit

Upon exit of the room ,after leaning down so that Navi didn't hit her head, The door behind them suddenly vanished in a glow of radiant golden light. Somewhere through out the hallway Serv heard the sound of a door unlock."Alight one out of possible many to go." He said walking down the hallway looking foe and unlocked emblem.

"Hey Saria is on this floor correct." Navi suddenly brought up. "Actually yeah where is the little one? Could you get the map out of my sleeve?" He asked letting go of Navi's right leg showing his sleeve to her. He could feel her scavenge through his sleeve till eventually she pulled something out. " The map says she a few rooms down... but the door that just unlocked." She informed putting map back "You have way too much stuff in there...HOW can you fit all that in there? She asked as Serv.

"A surprisingly easy magic rune that anyone can use that basically turns their pockets into a separate space for storing stuff." Serv said not missing a beat. Before arriving at the door Saria was being held at.

 **Courage**

Yeah that would be fore the fut-"EXCUSE ME!" Serv nearly dropped Navi with her sudden outburst. "I'll explain in more graphic detail later. Just let it go please." Serv said in an almost pleading tone. "Sorry that just came out of no where and that way to easy for something like that." Serv silently agreed with her and went to the next room to continue the trials ahead.

 **Authors note**

 **Well.. sorry this came out of no where. Life kind of just to a big left turn in the middle of my writing. With everything going on I kind of disappeared from writing as I couldn't get into it. I'm sorry for anyone who was waiting patiently for this. To make it up(hopefully) I have three omakes for your enjoyment. Also as a writer I think I focus more on this story it's my favorite to write and it flows more naturally**

 **Update - just some small fixing nothing major. Also point o fascination isn't an error.**

 **Omake 1 Serv's adventures pt 1**

"Are you sure Link will be alright?" Saria asked while wincing as Serv replaced the bandages on her arm. It had been a day and a half and Link was still resting due to his magic being exhausted. " Do not worry little one he's just tired. I'm sure he will wake soon." Serv said to the kokiri. He found it remarkable that despite her own injury she still worried about her friend. Still he needed something to calm the tension of their predicament.

With the Deku tree's demise the kokiri were in a state of panic for a day and it was only with Mido's 'leadership' that they eventually banned together ;unfortunately, their topic of discussion was what to do about Link. Mido was convinced Link had something to do with the fate of their guardian. He supposed his appearance along with Link sudden change in clothing and behavior would chalk Link up to a very suspicious person.

Granted some of the Kokiri were in Link's defense saying Mido didn't know Link that well due to his constant bullying and he was well deserved of that punch ,yet they could only argue so much as Link had disappeared only to return new and very different. Serv could do nothing but wait for a verdict as his words held no weight in the situation s he felt he could only make things worse.

When you think about it a cloaked man, one who nobody knew and refused to show his face at that, shows up to argue a case for a boy looking very much like him didn't do Link a lot of favors.

Still he would hope the situation went in Link's favor. The poor boy needed something to go right. "Sooo... can you tell me about yourself." Saria asked curiosity seeping into her voice. Normally he wouldn't tell anyone about his past , except Link as he was his master, but this was someone Link constantly had told was his true friend. So he supposed he could tell her about himself and maybe a story our two.

"Well my name is Serv. I've been training/raising Link for the following two years. I'm older than you think so don't ask. I Like eating rare or exotic things as you can never know when you might kick the bucket...you probably don't know what that means." he stopped seeing that she seemed confused. "...Well it doesn't matter right now...anyway I don't dislike many things ,but if I had to say something it would be ignorant people... and something I will not mention." He said grimacing at the end before starting a new topic.

"Link's told me a lot about you let me see if I got this right. Your name's Saria. Your also older than you look as Link said you card for him as a smaller child..." Serv paused as he just remembered that kokiri never age past ten and lived forever so Sara was potentially a millennium old being with the mental capacity of a child. "...You know what your old okay lets say that. You like flowers, having a fun time, and honey. Although you dislike when people fight among themselves and seeing other troubled." He said finishing up what he knew about her. She nodded her head as to say he was right on the rupee.

"Yup although I don't really know how long I've been here you got everything else right. Link sure told you a lot about me." She said happily but turned downcast at the end of her sentence. "Hey now...boop." He said to get her attention before taping her on the nose. "None of that depressing stuff her now . Why not a story about myself?" He said as for a way to pass the time and to put there minds else where. "I'd like that thank you." She said as he finished bandaging her arm and she found a place to sit on the floor.

"Well long ago I was on a mission. For you see past all of hyrule is another land you can get to if you cross the desert. For this specific area it was a snow filled mountain." As he said this he started using his magic on the area casting him and Saria in an illusion of his past."In the mountains I walked along the stone trail. My skin cold from the harsh environment and the metal of my armour I traveled with one goal in mind. Speak to the Vikings that were in charge and sought out my help." And with that fog enveloped The room swallowing it's inhabitants and bringing them to the memory.

 **...To be continued**

 **Omake a fairy's cooking**

"Navi what in the divine's name am I looking at?!"Serv exclaimed looking at pot. After saving Link from his personal dungeon the trio decided to make a living at hyrule castle. Serv had known of the place for quite some time and had planed to take Link their on a trip before the Deku tree incident occurred. Now it would seem that until further it would be their home...yet they had to get past the current issue. you see night had quickly dawned upon the travelers so they set up camp next to the rode.

To prevent attack from the stalchildren Serv had set up a rune that kept the annoyances at bay. This meant someone had to cook dinner and with Link in a depressed state This lead Navi to take up the task.

Which brings us to this moment.

"It's dinner it's not bad." She said staring at her creation. What she had made seemed to be a brown swampish stew with chunks of meat, which looked more like rocks, floating about...somehow, not to mention It smelled as if death had died and had been left to rot for two weeks in the sun. "Navi your smart ,so you can see this isn't food. This is a concoction of toxic poison that could kill... I don't even know." Serv explained as he stood up and started walking away. " Oh come on it can't be that bad. Besides I thought you liked eating exotic things." Navi pleaded attempting to get Serv to eat her dish.

"Navi there's a difference from exotic food to near death. You can make a monsters guts taste good with the right ingredients ,but this is a whole new level of...of...I don't know cooking. If your so proud of it why don't you take a bite?" Serv started to explain then quickly turned around on her. Navi turned pale as sweat secreted down her body. Truthfully she had never cooked and considering who was saying this it wasn't a big confidence booster. The fairy could only think to somehow turn this on Serv to at least try to save herself.

"YOU'VE EATEN RAW SPIDER LEGS BEFORE HOW CAN YOU SAY THIS WON'T BE BETTER!" Navi exclaimed at the robed man as he stepped back in shock before taking two forward. "BECAUSE SPIDER LEGS WERE A DELACAY IN OLDEN DAYS.! NOT TO MENTION AT LEAST THEY LOOK MORE APPEALING THAN THIS AND SMELLED BETTER!" Serv countered the small fairy who took a step forward herself. " THAT GIVES LESS OF A REASON NOT TO TRY IT! YOUR THE GUY WHO SAYS I'LL TRY ANYTHING.!" She argued with Serv who had a literal steam coming from his cloaked face from what appeared to be the mouth and ears. 'YOU CAN NOT POSSIBLY LOOK AT THAT AND SAY IT'S EDIBLE I'VE LIVED LONG ENOUGH TO TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN EDIBLE AND IT WILL FUCKING KILL ME!' Serv shouted back steam blaring from his words which had she not survived the labyrinth would have terrified her.

Eventually The two had started a full blown screaming match that went on for an hour before something caught their attention. " AND ANOTH... you've got to be kidding me..." Serv said the steam vanishing from his figure as he stared behind Navi. Said fairy turned around in curiosity only to stare blankly at the scene before her. Link at some point in their argument had gotten up and tried Navi's 'food' and the effects looked nasty. For one his eyes had been replaced with two black X signally he was very much alright ,secondly his skin had turned a sickly lime green with some areas slightly blue ,third and most prompt Link must've nocked the pot over as where there used to be a patch of land was now a huge hole and by the sizzling sound it was only getting deeper.

When Link was brought back to life with such skill and in great health it was almost necromancy. It was instantly agreed Navi never cook again unless they wanted someone dead.

 **OMAKE dark Magic the third day 2 hours before links awakening**

Serv knew at one point he'd have to tell Link the dark side of magic. It had been a though he had as he stared at his young apprentice. Not the legends or the tales no no no no he told Link these story's a time a dozen. He meant 'dark' magic. Magic was already destructive force of nature ,yet what of the evils it had made. Curses , hex's , voodoo and so much more the sort of things that your parents told you to stay away from.

It's not that these things were necessarily evil people just view them that way. How would he teach Link the hex **burrowing** with out it traumatizing him. The spell summoned a swarm of flies that burrowed deep into the specific target skin and eyes, if they can, causing them to feel immense pain and bleed profusely. He had been at war when he had seen the spell in use.

The screams if his fellow soldiers and the horrific sight had stopped him in his track for but a moment as he was still on the battlefield and could not delay. War numbed you too such sight ,but how to show Link. If Link was not shown that side of magic he would never truly understand magic. What's worse he might accidently in anger envy or other emotions use a hex by accident.

The dark arts were not a select branch of magic no they effected all breeds of magic including his pyromancy. If Link were to cast the curse **life flame** on a innocent person by accident the results could be horrible. See the curse had been made by a torturer as he was trying to extract information out of the enemy. The effects were that a person's life force would be connected to a flame. This flame could be a simple fire or a candle's stick. If it went out they'd die ,but other than that they had essential immortality. This was good until the torture began as anything became available then.

He wouldn't think Link would ever torture a person ,but he might kill them not knowing the fire was their life source. Still he'd find a way to teach Link of this type of magic and if he didn't want to learn any than at least he could protect himself. Just like life magic was no toy it kind yet merciless. for the biggest killer with magic was on word.

 **IGNORACE**


	7. magical beings

Disclaimer I don't own Zelda...I don't have any extra comment this time.

Chapter 7 Magical beings

 **Okay one and only Authors note.**

 **HELL YE GOT OFF MY LAZY ASS AND WROTE SOME SHIT. NOT JUST SOME SHIT FOUR WHOLE THINS ON ONE DAY. That said probably shouldn't have waited so long...ye. Still updated everything ,well except the puppet story..., and even trying to branch into another fandom. It won't be long don't worry. Not just the new fandom even redoing the first story on this site.**

 **Things are coming up. No promises on the next update ,so I hope you enjoy...one of these updates. I've gotta finish the coffee from this spaghetti jar...what don't judge me.**

(Pov Navi)

 **Lost Woods Revenant**

 **The body of someone brought back from the dead via magic. This poor soul was lost in the kokiri woods and their body reflects that. The bark infused into their skin gives of a hallucinogenic sap if ingested in any way. Best to use fire to put them down quickly or stab into their fleshy sides.**

Navi was horrified by what she was seeing. Upon finding the door that had been unlocked she wondered what fear would be. She never knew Link as a scared individual in the short time she'd known him. Yes he had shown quick fear at the parasite in the Deku tree, but that was to be expected due to it's size and horrifying appearance. When she and Serv entered they were greeted with a dark and misty forest and, unlike the last one, no door to guide them. So Navi ,who was being carried ,and Serv walked tensely through the forest. It came as a surprise when Serv was suddenly tackled out of nowhere and knocking her to the ground. At first she assumed it was that despair person that had tried to kill her at the stalbeserker ,but then she wonder what had.

When she saw what had tackled Serv she sat there as terror and disgust gripped her heart. The being that had tackled Serv looked like a corpse ,yet unlike other enemy of the same origin this one still resembled a person. The figure had an masculine frame ad wore what looked like a hunters garb. with a hood that extended into a cape , a redshirt that had a strap attached though it had a massive gash on the left side , and brown pants with a black belt. Unfortunately that's where the hylian appearance ended. It's skin was turning a sickly grey color and it's exposed left side had showed scars and bite marks. It's exposed hands were also grey ,but the right one was encased in tree bark. Of course the face of the induvial face was something out of the books she read. It was that of an middle age man with the left side it's sickly grey color though it had some trees roots going through it and it's eye was hollow. The right side was completely encased in bark except for it's mouth in were it's teeth looked brittle and cracked. of course to add one more feature to the disgusting creature it was drooling from both sides of it's mouth. The drool was a combination of bright yellow and light violet ;however, the worst part was she could smell the drool from the creature and she hated to admit...it smelled enticing.

her thoughts on the creature stopped when she saw it suddenly was launched back by what looked like pressurized wind. The creature hit a tree but made no audible noise as it made it way back to it's face. "I'm getting tired of dead things not staying dead." Serv said as he got back up. His hand ,or the sleeve that hid it. suddenly came to life with flames. In an instant the revenant was encased in flames and the figure lurched forward in an attempt to grab the cloaked figured ,but it didn't get far as it was soon done in by the flames not even half way to Serve.

She hated how pleasant it's burning corpse smelt.

"So Navi you disgusted again?" Serv asked extending a hand down to help her up to her feet. "Actually I think I'm over it now." The fairy said accepting the cloaked hand. In honesty Navi was starting to become too used to being surprised with all the tricks in the labyrinth. " So what Link's scared of dying?" Navi asked trying to figure the point of the trial. "Aren't we all?" He said in a scholarly way. "Not a time to get philosophical Serv." She stressed to the man. " Fine then. In all honesty no I don't think death ,or any undead thing, scares Link enough to create this room." He said as groans filled the air. Two more undead came from behind the trees each dressed as then first. The only difference was one was carrying a rust broadsword and the other a pitch fork.

"Course I could be wrong." Serv said before he unleashed a torrent of flames. Like the first they were also engulfed except unlike the first they didn't go down without resistance. The one with the broadsword took a running Sprint into the flames sword healed high above it's head. It got close enough for survey to stop sending out flames and let two knife like weapons ,which she would latter find out were kukris , fall from his sleeves. He blocked the initial over head strike from the undead and buried the other knife into the fleshy part of the revenants head.

Taking her eyes off of Serv and the other Revenant she found the other had raised the pitchfork and was about to toss it like a javelin. Thinking quick she took the small blade she'd grown use to and tossed it at the living dead. Fortunately while the blade didn't hit it the hilt did staggering the target and causing them to miss their intended target. The revenant gave one look at Navi before allowing the flames to consume him. " Nice throw." Turning her head to the voice she saw Serv she saw he was staring(?) at her." Thanks." She accepted the compliment and went to retrieve her weapon. Bending down to retrieve it she pulled her hand back when she felt how hot it was. "That being said not the brightest to throw your weapon at a flaming enemy...though I suppose that more my fault." After saying that she heard Serv started digging into his sleeve while he stepped closer. "Here. I'll hold onto the tanto till it cools down and till then you can use this." Turning her head she saw a handle that looked far different to the weapon she had been using.

"You really like giving me stabbing weapons." She said this after accepting and looking at the new weapon. It was more of a stabbing weapon with a straight edge and had to prongs on the side. The weapon felt lighter than the tanto ,but it also seemed to have different capabilities. "First off you've seemed pretty adept with stabbing ,so I'm going to continue giving weapons like that. Second I really don't know your preference for weapons since we're on a time limit. Third it's called a sai if you need name." Serv explained while he picked up her old weapon ,which will be missed, and dropped it into his sleeve.

After that Navi noticed the corpse of the...corpse was doing something strange. From inside it's mouth emitted a small light blue glow. she almost didn't notice it as she was more preoccupied staring at the new weapon she acquired ,but the weapon reflected a bit of light from the glow. Turning to the corpse she was about to start her scan when she heard the sound of more revenants approaching. " Navi I don't nknow what's got your attention ,but deal with it later." Serv said as he dodged an arrow.

Turning her hair the assailant proved to be another revenant ,but this one seemed more feminine. Near her stood four other revenants , three male and one female, only two armed with a weapon. An rusty iron chain weilded by one of the male revenants and scimitar by the female revenant. Serv went to shoot flames at them once again ,but was interrupted as he had to jump leap left to avoid an arrow. Unfortunately the chain weilding revenant acted on the action and tossed the chain at the bottom of Serv's legs. It was successful in the attempt and when the cloacked man's legs were rapped in the chain he pulled back bringing Serv to his back and dragging him forward.

Navin took the opprotunity , as the revenants seemed to pay her no mind, to run towards an unarmed undead. As she grew closer she jumped,while she let out a scream of fury, towards the undead to plunge the weapon into it's head. Her intended target however had heard her scream and turned it's head to look at her causing the weapon to sink into the bark of the creature. It stumbled back yet quickly regained footing and stared at her. Navi stared back as her weapon was stuck in the head as she was eye level. She took the moment to realize she had jumped surprising high ,as she was half the monsters height, before her situation caught up with her.

She was eye level with undead who gave a blank stare into her own eyes. Not her smartest move in the heat of the moment ,yet she wasn't about to be grabbed again. Planting her feet on the revenants chest she tried pull the blade out using the undead as leverage. She got the blade a few inches out before the dead in retaliation punched her in the stomach. The force of the blow not only caused her to let go and gasp in pain ,but also send her flying into another tree. Clutching her stomach she greedily started sucking in air while looking back at the undead. Noticing she landed next to one of the undead from earlier she suddenly had thought. Why was it staying and not turning to smoke? Everything else in the dungeon had turned to smoke ,so why did the cadaver of their previous smoke stay there? Did it have something to do with the small light that was in the body's mouth.

She turned her head when she heard a cry of fury from the group to see that Serv had broken free from the chain wielding undead and stood a few feet from three of the undead. She saw that Serv put his hands up and glow a light beige color before it disappeared and a dome of stone surrounded the three undead. The dome quickly when back into the ground bringing it's contents with it leaving the archer and the one she stabbed left. The archer saw this and let out a snarl drawing three arrows from her quiver and aimed at Serv and as he turned around she let the arrows fly at her target. Now Serv was able to dodge the first two ,but the third struck him in the shoulder blade. Serv ,for his part, didn't seem to acknowledge the arrow deep in his shoulder and instead tossed his one of kukris in an overhead throw at the undead. Said undead rolled out of the way of the knife and drew another arrow.

'Wait where's the other.' The thought suddenly struck taking her eyes off the battle to see the undead she stabbed trying to pull the sai out of his head. It had accidentally pushed the blade further in it's initial attempt to take out the blade. Despite the blade's deep stab the revenant pulled it out ,while ripping out some bark, with a triumphant roar. After that the undead being turned to look at her and started shambling towards tried to get up only to sit herself back down as the pain grew more intense with her movement. Finding herself figuratively rooted to the spot Navi choose at this time to find out what the meaning of the blue glow within the undead meant.

 **Point o Fear**

 **You can't always conquer fear ,so why not learn to coexist with it.**

Well that cleared up nothing. How did coexisting with fear cause the undead cause them to keep coming to attack ;furthermore, wasn't it the undead that had attacked them. She and Serv hadn't really been afraid of anything , well nothing in the room, that could have caused the undead to start attacking. The revenant was closer now and she was still laying there. The worry put her brain into overdrive as she felt what she had learned could help here. _' Okay can't beat fear ,but that's the opposite of what the legends said.'_ Legends of old often told of heroes conquering all kinds of horrifying monstrosities. From what she had learned she was meant to accept that she was scared.

Yet that went against everything that the great fairy and her peers had taught her. If Link wanted to grow up to be a hero .like the Great Deku Tree, had said then Link couldn't feel fear. The monster was closer now. Okay live with fear...FEAR OF WHAT!? SPIDERS, DEATH,THE FACT THAT SHE WAS CURRENTLY USELESS! IT WAS FUN HAVING AN ABILITY THAT WAS INCONSITANT. TELL YOU WHAT TO DO SOMETIMES VAUGE OTHERS. ' Need to calm down' the fairy thought as her panicked thoughts seemed to cause the undead to go faster. Living with fear ,so what she needed to do was what just let it happen. let the thing get closer and just stare at it. Not that she had many options left.

It was standing above her.

The revenant was bending down on it's knees. He stared at her with a piercing dull gaze. The wound she had inflicted earlier was still their leaking the same yellow purple hybrid color like it's drool. The things breath smelt of an odd combination or rot , weeds , and surprisingly fresh fruit. Still Navi looked ahead her heart pounding in her chest making it more apparent than her bruised stomach , and probably rib to. With one final look the undead started leaning in closer widening his mouth in an almost snake like manner.

Navi could only accept her fate.


End file.
